Aveux
by Flocon
Summary: couple : naruhina , quand hinata veut avouer a l'anniversaire de naruto qu'elle l'aime, fic qui seras en 2 parties, merci de laisser une tite reviews!
1. Chapter 1

salut a tous, voici une nouvelle fic qui seras en 2 parties(peut-être 3 mais c'est pas prévu pour l'instant ) j'espère que vous aimerez.

elle s'apelle aveux pour la 1ère partie, la 2eme partie surprise !

le couple est : naru/hina, première fois que je fais ce couple.

les paroles entre -- sont des pensées

chapitre I

Le 8 octobre, dans une grande demeure, une jeune fille au cheveux bleu foncé et au yeux blanc tournait en rond...

-que vais-je lui offrir ? grrah!" depuis plus d'une heure, elle cherchait un cadeau, eh oui, dans 2 jours, ce sera l'anniversaire de naruto! et elle ne veut pas manquer ca pour rien au monde.

Hinata décidas de sortir pour faire les magasins, peut-être trouveras t-elle quelque chose...

Hinata se promenait en ville, elle n'avais rien trouvé pour Naruto, cela la désolait, quand elle vit des silhouettes familières au loin, elle se rapellas alors ...

-------------------------------------

Le matin même

-Allo Kiba ? "

-ouais ? ah c'est toi Hinata, qui a t-il ?" fit le concerné

-j'ai quelque chose d'important a dire a tout le monde, tu pourrais réunir tout nos amis sauf Naruto au centre-ville vers 16h00 ?

-pourquoi sauf naruto ? " questionnas t-il

-parceque euh, tu verras bien ! " et Hinata décrochas le téléphone après avoir dit aurevoir a Kiba

--------------------------------------

Elle vis qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde qui avaut répondus a son appel, le matin même : Kiba, Sakura, Tenten, Choji, shikamaru, Ino, Neji, même Shino ainsi que Iruka et Kakashi, ce dernier dans un arbre, en train de lire son bouquin douteux.

Elle s'approchas, tout le monde se tournas vers elle, sauf kakashi trop absorber par son livre.

-alors Hinata, pourquoi nous as-tu appeler? j'ai du bouger de mon lit, trop chient. "questionnas le feignant du groupe, encore endomis

-eu...euh après-demain c'est ... l'anniver...l'anniversairedenaruto-kun. " bégayas t-elle

-hein ? j'ai rien compris hinata-chan " fis une fille au cheveux roses.

-après-demain... c'est l'anniversaire de naruto-kun ! " finis en une traite, mais plus compréhensiblement, Hinata.

-ah ? mais comment le sais-tu alors que personne d'autre ne le sais ?" la questionnas Kiba

-euh ... " Hinata ne savais pas quoi dire, elle n'allais pas leur répondre qu'elle espionner Naruto jour et nuit grâce au byakugan...

-c'est moi qui lui est dis"

Tout le monde se tournas vers celle qui avais dis ca, c'était Sakura

-en faite je lui ai dis s'en faire expres parceque naruto en avais parler quand il était a côté de moi" en ait Sakura mentait, mais elle savais bien que Hinata était amoureuse de Naruto et qu'elle l'observait.

--hein? elle ne m'as jamais dit ca! mais merci Sakura tu me tire de pétrin là !-- pensas Hinata

Sakura fit un regard en coin a Hinata, et tandis que les autres discutaient de ce qu'ils pourraient offrir a naruto, Sakura tiras Hinata a l'écard.

-bon, vu que je viens de t'aider, tu me dois une faveur" fis Sakura

-ou... oui, et merci de m'avoir tiré d'affaires Sakura " répondis t-elle

-Bien, alors pendant l'anniversaire de Naruto, tu devras lui avouer que tu l'aime" fit malicieusement Sakura, qui en avais marre qu'Hinata ne l'avoue pas à Naruto.

-hééééééééé mais non, je ne pourrais pas" bégayas Hinata, jouant avec ses doigts

-si si si, tu le feras et tu ne le regretteras pas ! " persuadas Sakura

Hinata baissa les yeux, après tout, peut-être que cela serait mieux ainsi ?

-ok, je lui diras a son anniversaire" décidas la hyuuga.

Après cela, elles retournirent voir les autres, toujours en pleines discutions.

---------------------------------

voila, il y auras 3 chapitres pour la 1ere partie et la 2eme je ne sais pas.

merci de laissez un comm's pour dire si vous avez aimer ou pas !

KLM.


	2. Chapter 2

merci yue-redmoon et momiji64 pour vos commentaires et en faite la fic se feras en 4 chapitres et non 3, ce chapitre c'est les cadeaux d'anniversaires et le suivant c'est la préparation et celui d'après l'anniversaire !

-------------------------------

chapitre 2

Après cela, elles retournirent voir les autres, toujours en pleine discution.

Tout le groupe avait décidé d'aller chercher un cadeau pour naruto et de se retrouver chez Kiba le lendemain a 14h00

Kiba partit chez lui, Shino fit de même

Tenten, Sakura et Ino ainsi que Shikamaru, pris par la capuche par Ino, allèrent faire les magasins

Kakashi disparut dans un volute de fumée et Iruka partit, sachant quoi acheter.

Choji partit acheter a manger et Neji partit seul chercher quelque chose a offrir a Naruto.

----

-tadaima ! " ("je suis de retour") fit Kiba, rentrant chez lui

-ah Kiba tu tombes bien, viens t'occuper de la nouvelle portée de chiots, il y en as de trop" fit sa mère au loin

Kiba se dirigea vers une grand salle, la ou se trouvait tout les chiots, il ouvrit la porte. Un concert d'aboiements se fit entendre, au fond, il pouvait voir une chienne et 6 chiots avec elle, c'était cette portée ou il y avais trop de chiots.

Kiba s'occupas d'eux, quand une idée lui traversas l'esprit ...

----

-Je suis de retour " fit Shino, rentrant chez lui

-Ah tu tombe bien Shino, une horde de mante religieuse ont envahie le jardin (xpldr) tu pourrais aller les délogées ? " fit son père, rentrant dans la salle.

-j'y vais tout de suite" répondit t-il, soudain une idée fusas dans son esprit, et il partit déloger les coriaces mantes religieuses.

---

Tenten, Ino, Sakura et Shikamaru se balader dans un énorme magasin qui faisait de tout;

Shikamaru décidas d'acheter un jeu de go a Naruto, même si Ino n'était pas très d'accord, prétextant qu'il offrait toujours les mêmes cadeaux...

Tenten décidas d'offrir a naruto un jet d'armes complet comprenant shurikens, kunais et grand shuriken, le tout de grande qualité, elle achetas tout ca avec sakura, ne pouvant pas l'acheter tout seul, la qualité étant au rendez-vous, le kit était trop cher pour elle seule.

Ino décidas d'un bouquet de fleur, elle le prendras chez elle quand elle rentreras.

---

Neji ne savais pas quoi offrir à Naruto, il lui acheterais quelque chose de cher, après tout il lui valais bien ca, grâce a lui les ténèbres ne l'entourait plus et il s'était réconcilier avec hinata-sama.

Tout d'un coup, se rapellant les paroles de Gemna, il partit acheter son cadeau...

---

Choji ne réfléchissas pas beaucoup, et décidas d'aller acheter 30 coupons pour aller manger gratuitement a ichiraku, il savais que son cadeau plairait a Naruto

---

Kakashi lui, bah, vu qu'il faisait toujours le même cadeau, personne ne se doutait une seconde de ce qu'il allait offrir a son élève...

---

Iruka ressortait de la librairie, il était très content de son cadeau, quoi de mieux pour Naruto que de lui acheter le manuel du parfait ninja ainsi qu'un bingo book, Naruto n'en n'ayant pas.

---

Quand a Hinata, elle ne savais pas quoi acheter, elle se balader dans la ville ne trouvant rien, quand soudain un éclair de lucidité arrivas, et elle courus vers un magasin, contente du cadeau qu'elle venait de trouver...

Tout les ninjas, ayant leur cadeaux, rentrèrent chez eux, pensant que le lendemain a 14h00 ils se retrouverèrent chez Kiba, préparant l'anniversaire, se déroulant le 10 octobre soit dans deux jours.

-----------------

et voilà le chapitre II

un petit comm's me ferais plaisir , merci d'avance !


End file.
